Everything That Has A Beginning Has An End
by catcat4ever
Summary: When Nico slips into a deep depression, whats the solution? First his mom, Bianca, then memories of them, then Thalia, and everything else just unravels...


**Everything That Has A Beginning Has An End **

**Disclaimer:I dont own anything except my one ideas!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nicos POV<strong>

Everything that has a beginning, has an end,_so get over it_. You built the bridge, _so get over it_. Everyone says to get over it, well I cant. They dont know what its like, losing everything you ever cared about. First it was my mother. Then my memories. Then my sister. Then the girl I loved, Thalia. And the constant feeling that everyones looking at me, judging me, making me a social outcast. Then all the small things, added up. Stuff like the curse I got so all of my pets died horrible deaths, and not being accepted by kids at my school, either. And thats only the stuff in the upper world. Down there, in the the Underworld, things arent better. All the ghosts and undead creatures are scared of me, and my dad barely talks to me at all. Demeter just wont shut up about fucking cereal, and Persephone and Demeter look down on me, knowing im not a mistake, no, I was born before the agreement. But knowning that I have no one, and that the only thing holding them back from killing me, is that im a son of the place I would end up, being a judge of the dead or something. But everyone knows. Everyone who knows me, they know im just another emo loser. Humans think that I cut myself and dress in all black because I want attention or something. And those who do know who I am just assume I do it because I already radiate death, why the Hades not, right? Well, no. I do it because I have nothing, because im a nobody. You dont know what its like to wake up every morning knowing that there is nobody to greet you good morning, or ask you if your okay. No one to be there to make sure you dont choke on your food, or hurt yourself. Because nobody cares enough to look, or ask. I was completely oblivious, until after Thalia left me for..for _him_. A while after she left my life, it hit me that there was officially nobody who would even notice if I just dropped off the face of the earth. Random campers and schoolmates might ponder, but no one would try to find me. For a while I tried to bottle up all my feelings, but then a couple times I just completely exploded, screaming, crying, cutting. Soon it became a routine. Scream into a black abyss, cry silent tears, then cut myself. To try make the excruciating pain go away, I cut myself, having some stupid logic about the fates thinking I deserved this life. So maybe if I caused more pain, it would help the huge, aching pain in my heart and head that throbs constantly go away faster. Well, it didnt. It just extended the pain.  
>It made permanent marks in my skin, making reminders of my shit life. But I know now. I know how to make the pain go away forever. Some people call it suicide, I just call it a solution. After this, I can spend eternity mindlessly judging the dead. The pain of death cant nearly hurt as much as it does right now.<br>I quickly wrote a suicide letter (or a letter explaining my solution of pain). This is what it read:

_Dear anybody who gives a fuck that im dead,_  
><em>Its just a solution. I know nobody will miss me, so dont pretend that its a tragedy. Your relieved that "the emo kid" is gone, I know. In case the reason for this is not obvious,<em>  
><em>Its an end to my pain. Everything and everyone I ever loved was taken from me, like I said, its a solution. But think. Why would you bother living if you have nothing to live for? so im gone. Nobody loves me or cares for me, so im gone. No one in the camp excepts me, so why stay?<em>  
><em>Im done with all the fake, lieing people of the world. Im done with life. See you when you die, cause I will be the one deciding where you will go in the afterlife. Im done with all the bullshit.<em>  
><em>I was forced into this solution, so bye. -Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades.<em>

Its a quick letter, because I dont care what people think about me now that im gone, like I ever did. I pulled out a knife and began.  
>Im a loser. <em>Slit<em>.  
>Nobody cares. <em>Slit.<em>  
>Stupid. <em>Slit.<em>  
>Outcast. <em>Slit.<em>  
>Freak. <em>Slit.<em>  
>And to finish the job, I grabbed my sword and plunged it directly into my heart. It hurt like hades, but I just kept one thing in mind: Soon it would be <em>over.<em>  
>I died a young age, but it was time. I had nothing to live for. I looked down, seeing red spilling out around the sword. I slowly pulled it out and dropped it on the floor. My sight blurred. I collasped on the floor of my cabin, weezing like an old man. Tears spilled out of my eyes, as I became to weak to hold them in anymore. I knew I would never be able to eat food or drink anything, being tasteless for eternity, but I didnt care.<br>The pain of feeling a soul sucking sword cut through my skin and heart like butter was horrible. But I knew whenever it ended, I would be _free_. A few minutes later, I closed my eyes, knowing it was time. The pain faded, and I felt my own life force slowly flickering. Ah. At last, im done with pain forever. Now Im just left with scarring memories. Peace. I left my body, and made my way to the Underworld.  
>Everything that has a beginning has an end, happy or not. And this was my end.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok so I know its really depressing, but I had to write something random so I dont get writers block from my other story.. So I am thinking about making another chapter about the past, as a explaination of what happend between Thalia and Nico so tell me if you guys want one! review! :3 **


End file.
